Afraid
by CFCfan1
Summary: This is a continuation of my other story 3 and 1. Tell me what you think!


**So I decided to write this as a follow up to 3 and 1. I watched the pilot again and I thought of this! Tell me what you think. Also I looked back at the first episode and heard that Fitz's son's name is Jerry…so I am using that in this story unlike the first installment in which I had no idea what his name was **

Since she left the White House she hadn't talked to him. It had been months and other than discussions with Cyrus when she needed his help, or when he begged her to come back to the White House, she stayed away. She loved what she was doing now. She had coworkers who she could count on all the time, she had a new employee who she was still trying to figure out, but she had high hopes for her. When she got the text message saying Cyrus needed to see her she didn't have any reason to doubt him or try and see an ulterior motive. When she got there she saw the secret service agents right away. Some of them she had known while she was in the White House but some of them were new.

"What?" She said in a jokingly harsh tone.

"Hi, hello, how are you?" He said finishing whatever text he was sending.

"Hi, hello, how are you, what?" She asked making him smile.

"He needs a favor," He said and her heart fell. This is what she had been avoiding since she left. She didn't want to see him, because she knew if she did her feelings would come right back to the surface after she spent so long trying to suppress them. After a few minutes of bickering she talked him into a meeting in private with Fitz to ask him in person if he was lying. A few hours later she got the call to go to Camp David if she wanted to talk to him. She agreed and quickly got ready ignoring Stephen when he made a crack about her life made his seem boring.

As she was driving there she got really nervous. She normally wasn't scared of situations in which she met a powerful person, but this wasn't just any meeting. This was the first time she would see or talk to him since she left the White House. She thought back to the first time she met him, to their first night in Iowa, to her leaving right after Jerry got really sick. As she pulled up to the gate she took a deep breath and pulled out her ID and gave it to the security guard.

When she was escorted into the house she didn't know what to do. Her nerves were getting to her, and then she saw Cyrus and smiled slightly.

"Hi, hello, how are you?" She said in a mocking tone.

"Better!" He said with a smile. "They're here, they'll be out in a minute," He said nodding his head in the direction of the room across the hall.

"The first lady came? She knows about this?" She asked really surprised. Fitz and Mellie were really distant towards each other in private, so she didn't expect him to have told her about this.

"It's not like during the election Liv…the isolation in the White House bonded them. The marriage is stronger than ever," He said seriously.

"Liv!" A voice said walking into the room.

"Mellie," She said turning and smiling.

"You never call, you never write," Mellie said walking over to her quickly.

"Well, you're a little busy," She said and they both laughed.

**OFOFOFOFOF**

He noticed her when she first walked in. He was on the phone with the President of France talking about flight times, because he was coming in soon. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He hadn't seen or talked to her in months, and it was killing him. He turned his attention back to the President of France when Mellie walked in and started talking to Olivia. He hung up after a few more moments, and went to walk into the other room, and face the woman who left him all those months ago. He was going to face the woman that broke his heart.

"Are you seeing anyone?" He heard Mellie say and he got really interested, but also didn't want to know. If she was dating someone, it would make things even worse when it came to his feelings for her. "Cause there's this guy at Campbell's office, who I think you would really hit it off with," Mellie said with a smile, and he just wanted to get into the room to stop the conversation.

What Olivia said next made him smile. "I'm good, really…thank you," She said giving Mellie a look. That is when he made his entrance.

"Livi," He said as softly as possible in order to not draw attention to his current feelings.

"Mr. President," She said turning to him.

He didn't know what but he stuck out his hand. "It's good to see you," He said putting on a smile. She shook it but was speechless. It was this moment she had wanted to avoid. Just the simple contact of their hands sent electricity through her, and it brought back all of the memories, the good, the bad, and the ugly. She savored that feeling. They had a quick conversation with Mellie, but then went out to take a walk and talk about why she was really here.

**OFOFOFOFOFOF**

"I have to ask," She said not really sure if she wanted to know if he had slept with some random aide.

"No…I never, I would never…no. You've known me a long time…longer than most. You know I did not fall for some young girl." What he said next took her breath away. "You know there is only one person I love," They both heard Cyrus say something, but they weren't paying attention. Those words coming out of his mouth meant that he loved her still, that even after her up and leaving with only a note, without a goodbye, or even a warning. Right then she knew she couldn't say no to him. She had never been good at it anyway, but the words he just said plus the look he was giving her, and she would fold…every time.

"I'll handle it," She said finally looking away from him and focusing her attention on Cyrus for a moment to clear her head. "Consider it handled," She said turning back to Fitz.

"You should come back to the White House," He said trying to sound as casual as possible, but inside he was begging her to not come back to the White House, but come back to him. "We need you on our side," He said in order to steer Cyrus's suspicious personality away from them.

"I like working for myself…but I have never left your side," She said turning to Cyrus and giving them both a look.

"The band is back together," Cyrus said putting his hands around both of their shoulders.

They both smiled, but refrained from saying anything. As they walked a little more they were all quiet. Cyrus would randomly say things, but other than that they were all quiet. There was so much both she and Fitz wanted to say, but in their current situation they couldn't. When they got back to the house it was time for her to say goodbye. He gave her a look when Cyrus turned to answer his phone, but she stuck out her hand said goodbye quickly and left.

On her ride back to the office she had to keep taking deep breaths. That was something she wasn't ready for. She was ready to talk business about this girl claiming to have slept with him. She was ready to walk with Cyrus and Fitz to talk about it. What she wasn't ready for was him looking at her like he did. She wasn't ready for him to say he loved her in a round about way so that Cyrus didn't get suspicious. She knew that he meant her when he said he only loved one person.

It got her thinking though. He had slept with her…more than once. She was starting to wonder if the girl was really lying. She shook that thought out of her head as she pulled up to the office. This was a situation that needed to be fixed, and she would fix it because he asked her to.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

"Sweet baby?" She asked and shut up when he pointed up. She then remembered the camera above them. She didn't expect any of this to happen. He had lied to her, which wasn't a big deal, because he had lied to her before, but this lie was something that made her heart hurt. Not only had he lied and say he didn't sleep with her, but he called her sweet baby. That was what really made it hit home.

"You left me," He said quietly once they got to the window.

"Because you were married," She said defending herself quickly. "Because you said you wanted to try to dedicate yourself to your marriage, because you are the leader of the free world, and I wanted you to be a better man. I wanted you to be the man I campaigned for, helped get elected, the man I voted for," She said and started to panic as he walked towards her. "Do not touch me…don't touch me, please don't…" She stopped when he pulled her to him. She closed her eyes knowing if she looked at him when they were standing this close together, then she wouldn't be able to think straight and she would probably do something she regretted.

"Look at me," He whispered and she shook her head. He repeated himself twice before she turned her head to the side. She couldn't handle this; she couldn't be this close to him.

"Did you give her that dog?" She asked just barely a whisper.

"Livi," He whispered trying to get her to look at him. That was it for her. She snapped back into focus. She turned towards him.

"Did you give her that dog?" She asked again and she saw that look in his eye. The look he couldn't hide from her. He was good at lying, and he could lie to a lot of people without them figuring it out, but she was the one person he could never lie to and get away with it.

"I love _you_," He said getting really close. She stepped back as he tried to hold on to her. A few tears welled up in her eyes and she stepped back. Now she was mad. He had lied to her face, and she had let him. She knew he had been lying but she wanted to believe him, believe that he wouldn't do something like this. Before she could stop herself, she slapped him.

"I believed you!" She said loudly not caring who heard. She watched the shock on his face disappear as it was replaced with a look of apology. "You clouded my judgment, you made me mistrust my gut because I wanted to believe you!" She yelled. "I destroyed that girl," She saw him start to walk towards her with the predatory look in his eyes. "She tried to kill herself," She couldn't go any further because he kissed her. He put everything into that kiss, and she succumbed. She missed the moments that she could kiss him. She missed being able to be alone and she missed having him hold her. Unlike many of the kisses they shared over their relationship this one was full of desperation and pent up emotions. When she heard Cyrus say something from the door she pulled away quickly walking to the window. He heard Cyrus tell Fitz to go clean up _her_ lipstick from his face. She turned as Fitz eventually left the room.

"Mother of god," Cyrus said as the door closed. She got a really confused look on her face.

"You didn't know," It was both a question and a statement. He gave her his disapproving look, the one that told her that he hadn't known. That made her even more confused because Fitz told him everything. Every detail of his life was relayed to Cyrus. "He tells you everything," She said seriously.

"Didn't tell me this," He said leaning against the desk.

She realized it then, that obviously the relationship was never important to Fitz; it was all a mistake. "Because it wasn't important enough," She said before going to the door. Cyrus tried to stop her, but she walked around him. She stopped at the door to take a deep breath.

This is what she had been afraid of when she first met with him at Camp David. She was afraid of seeing him and letting her feelings for him over power her gut, and her instinct. She hated that this had happened. She tried to put it behind her, but she failed and now things were getting messy, really quickly.

**Ok so there it is. I don't know if I am going to make this a multi-chapter, so I'll leave it as in progress until I decide. Let me know how you liked it!**


End file.
